


Random Thoughts: TLoK Shorts

by FireFerretWT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFerretWT/pseuds/FireFerretWT
Summary: A hodgepodge of Legend of Korra shorts.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Different Endings

As Korra jumped in front of Kuvira her only thought was to protect the woman. As the Avatar State began to activate a strong presence swept over Korra as Raava's spirit reached out to her.

"Korra," Raava's disembodied voice echoed in her body. "Korra, I cannot maintain this much longer. If you don't move we will both be destroyed."

"I can't let it destroy anything else," Korra replied in her head. "That beam has already cost most of Republic City."

"Be that as it may Korra, the Avatar cycle will be destroyed if you keep this up."

"The energy is almost depleted Raava, just a few more…"

"Korra, if you must maintain this I need you to put in your own energy, I need you to focus on Asami."

Korra was taken back by Raava's request.

"Asami? Why?"

"She is the one you love, if both your spirit and myself can combine completely we may be able to defeat this, but I need you to focus purely on the light. Asami is your light."

Realizing this Korra felt a peace, she could feel her fight against the beam let up knowing that her realization of her feelings towards Asami was helping in her effort.

Asami, this is for Asami became Korra's mantra. As she felt the beam begin to power down she could feel herself begin to come out of the Avatar State when an overwhelming sharp pain struck her side.

Now, fully out of the Avatar state Korra looked down to her side where the pain was coming from. Her tunic quickly absorbing the blood that was gushing out her side. As she pulled her arms up to cover the gash Korra looked to see Kuvira behind her, blood coating a metal blade as she turned to run off into the spirit world.

Korra took a few steps to follow her but the pain was too great as she collapsed onto the ground. Her gaze met the newly formed spirit portal as she could feel the life draining from her. The light from the portal filled Korra with hope though she knew that this was probably the end. She laughed to herself that she had just taken out a spirit canon but a blade would be her ultimate undoing.

As the edges of her sight began to fade Korra's mantra she had been saying with the canon started to come back in her head just slightly changed. Asami, this was for Asami.

xxxxxxxxxx

Asami ran towards the light stretching into the sky ask fast as she could. Her legs screaming at her from her hard landing and pulling herself out of the twisted remains of a building but her gut told her Korra was hurt, or worse. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on the light. Asami knew that Korra must have had a faceoff with the spirit canon with all the commotion and the now newly formed spirit portal.

As she neared the Spirit Wilds Asami saw that everyone else had gathered and was looking for the two women who had shown down there.

"Bolin!" Asami cried out as she made her way over the vines. "Where is she? Where is Korra?"

"We're not sure," Bolin said stepping up to Asami and helping her support her weight. "We were going to head into the spirit portal next."

"I'm coming with you."

"Asami," Bolin said taking more of her weight after looking down at the woman's legs. "I don't think you can do this, your legs look pretty bad."

Asami took this moment to finally concentrate on herself and looked down to see her pants were torn to shreds and seeping blood. The pain was finally registering and she felt like her boots were filled with water, odd as she hadn't run through any puddles. That's when the source of the wetness hit her, blood she thought to herself. Asami reached down and pulled the tatters of her pants aside to notice she had a plate of metal embedded in her thigh. How she had made it to the Spirit Wilds from her crash site was beyond her. Soon the adrenaline began to fade and panic began to set as the blood spilled onto the ground more.

"Bo," Asami muttered as she started to sink towards the ground. "Bo, I think I need to sit."

"Asami?" Bolin said setting her down. "Hey, Asami you need to stay with me."

"Bo…" Asami said looking up at the Earthbender. "Please, go find Korra."

Bolin looked at the small group that had begun to gather around them. Mako was nursing his arm but was still on his feet. Bolin was unsure as to find Korra or stay with Asami.

"I got her Bo," Mako said kneeling by Asami. "Go find Korra."

"Asami," Bolin said taking her hand. "I need you to be ok when I get back with Korra."

"I'll try," Asami said weakly gripping his hand.

Bolin looked over to his brother then got up and ran off.

"You know he was asking for himself," Mako said settling down with Asami's head on his lap.

"You don't think I'm gonna last much longer either do you?"

"You've lost a lot of blood, Asami."

Asami could feel herself starting to fade as she looked into Mako's amber eyes.

"Mako, I need you to do something for me," Asami said starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Anything Asami," Mako said grabbing ahold of her hand.

"I have a letter for Korra in my inside pocket of this jacket. Can you give it to her?" Asami said as the blackness started to overwhelm her.

"Yes, I can. But I need you to hold on Asami," Mako said lifting his head and looking around. "I'm sure Kya will be here any minute or maybe even another healer."

"I don't think I can hold on much longer Mako," Asami said as she weakly reached into her jacket. "Please give this to Korra. I need her to know some things."

Mako took the letter Asami handed him. Although now dirty and with a few smudges of blood from where Asami handled it he could recognize the stationary and the perfect handwriting.

"Mako," Asami said barely above a whisper. "Please take care of her."

"I will," Mako said as tears began to spill onto his cheeks. "I promise."

Asami grabbed Mako's hand but soon the grip slackened and Mako knew Asami was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bolin emerged into the spirit world for the second time in his life. This time he was accompanied by Jinora and Tenzin. They immediately set out to find the Avatar.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled at the top of his lungs running around looking for any sign of Korra.

As Bolin was getting to yell her name again he noticed a trail of blood staining the field a few feet away. As he followed the trail Korra's still body came into view.

"Korra," Bolin cried out as he ran to her. "Tenzin, Jinora she's right here."

"Bo?" Korra said barely conscious.

"Korra, what happened?"

"Kuvira," Korra said as Bolin picked her up into his lap. "Kuvira stabbed me as I was coming out of the Avatar State. I didn't see her. It's pretty deep."

"I see that," Bolin said as Tenzin and Jinora neared.

"I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that," Tenzin replied as he dropped to knees near to fallen Avatar. "You're going to be fine Korra."

"No," Jinora said as she too took to the side of Korra."Korra's right dad, her spirit and Raava's are beginning to separate I can feel it."

"Tenzin, thank you for everything. You have made me into what I am as the Avatar."

"Korra," Tenzin said grabbing her hand. "It has been an honor to serve you."

"Jinora," Korra said as her sight grew darker. "Jinora, you will be the next Avatar's mentor. I need you to promise me that they will have a normal childhood. Please discover them early and keep a watchful eye but let them know what it's like to have a normal life."

"I will," Jinora said stoically. "I'm going to miss you Korra."

Korra chuckled a bit. "Jinora, you can always visit me here. And Bolin."

"I'm here Korra."

"Bolin, you have been my best friend through everything. You have grown so much and I ask that as well as teaching the next Avatar earthbending, I ask…"

"Korra?" Bolin said shaking her. "Korra stay with us."

"I ask," Korra said as her eyes began to focus on something in the distance. "I ask that you take care of Asami and tell her… Tell her I love her."

"I will, I promise, Korra." Bolin said as he felt Korra's body go limp. "Korra? KORRA!"

Jinora closed Korra's eyes.

"She's gone Bolin. A new Avatar has been born."

xxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed since Bolin carried Korra's lifeless body and placed it next to Asami's. Both he and Mako had barely spoken a word to each other following the deaths of the two women, both ridden with guilt to not be with one while they passed.

"The memorial was nice," Bolin said. "Everyone who cared about them was there."

"Yeah," Mako said.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Korra asked me to tell Asami that she loved her."

"Asami gave me this letter to give to Korra." Mako said pulling out the letter from his pocket. "I think she might have had the same feelings."

"Should we read it?" Bolin asked taking the letter from Mako.

"It was between them Bolin, I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"But if Asami did have the same feelings, shouldn't we know? Shouldn't we be able to celebrate their love?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bolin carefully opened the stained letter and began to read aloud:

My Dearest Korra,

I'm writing you this letter because in this war the unthinkable has happened and I can no longer fight by your side. Every part of me rejoices in knowing you. Though we started out a bit rough knowing now that you are my best friend makes me so happy. It's at this point in which I have to tell you some truths.

Korra, I love you. With every part of myself, I love you. Not having you for those three years was torture. I realized my feelings for you when we were captured by the Earth Queen's soldiers. You and I have gelled together so well and I realized then and there I would want you as my partner for everything from that point on. I had wanted to tell you these things at that time but then Zaheer happened. We went three years apart and I was hoping that maybe I could move on. But the moment we met up and I saw you I knew there would never be anyone else.

I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I never had the chance to tell you in person. I'm sorry if you never feel the same way and you think differently of me now. But I have to be true to myself. I love you.

Asami


	2. Times Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami goes through her day remembering days passed.

Asami woke just several minutes before her alarm like she did every day. She sat up, switched her alarm to off, and set to stretching out her sleepiness, a yawn racking her body but relieving the last holding grips of sleep. As she got out of bed she grabbed the robe that lie on the chair beside her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and made corrections to the water so her shower would be just the right temperature. She walked back to her vanity mirror and looked at herself. Asami stared into her green eyes as she began to brush out her hair. She counted every stroke as she reflected on how much her face had changed from the fateful day she had hit Mako with her moped and her life would change forever.

Asami thought back to when she first met Korra and the hurt in Korra's eyes when she realized Asami was adorning Mako's arm. She remembered how distant Korra could be at times before Korra discovered her father was the financial backer to the Equalists. Asami remembered how, regardless of how she felt about Asami and Mako's relationship, she was so open to helping Asami out, even helping her get contracts with the Southern Water Tribe. She remembered their adventures looking for the new Airbenders and when she finally realized she had feelings for Korra. She thought about Korra leaving her for three years to recover in the south, and how she resented not telling Korra how she felt earlier. She remembered how great it was to see her for lunch, even if they did get into a fight, and their subsequent mission to save Prince Wu. She remembered how terrified she was when they couldn't find Korra or Kuvira after the creation of the new spirit portal. She thought about her trip to the spirit world with Korra and how they both confessed their love to each other as they sat in the Tree of Time.

98, 99, 100 stroked finally reached as she took her robe and sleeping clothes off as she stepped into the shower, giving the look in her green eyes one last glance. Asami reflected about her time with Korra in the spirit world for those two weeks. As the hot water ran down her body Asami remembered standing in a waterfall just inside the forest Korra had led her to. The water so warm and light, completely different than anything she had experienced in this world This was the first time Asami had ever exposed her body to Korra, and the first time she was able to see Korra's body back in true fighting form. The emotions that played across Asami's mind came to an abrupt end as she turned the water off.

Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her Asami walked back to her vanity and got ready for the day, staring into her green eyes and thinking about the how rest of the day would play out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami's day at Future Industries began like any other. She sat looking at contracts that involved a new high-speed railway system throughout the Earth Republic. It has been nearly fifty years since the former Prince Wu dissolved the Earth Kingdom and the first high-speed railway was built with help from Future Industries. Asami remembered how much time she spent in Ba Sing Se with Korra discussing infrastructure upgrades throughout the newly formed Earth Territories. She and Korra along with Bolin, Mako, Opal, and Wu had traveled to every major hub in every territory to negotiate trade deals as well as land management for a constructed rail system. She remembered that this was when she and Korra had finally opened up to their friends that they were in fact very much in love with each other.

Asami smiled inwardly as she recalled Bolin rushing over to the two women and picking them up in a giant hug, saying he had known it all along. Opal admitting that Bolin had mentioned something about the two women and Mako cracking a joke about being the bridge that brought them together. Everything felt so fresh and new back then as if it were a lifetime ago. Asami pulled out her compact and looked at herself in the mirror. Green eyes still as sharp as ever but the lines around her eyes just proved everything was a lifetime ago.

Asami glanced up at her clock and realized she had spent a better part of her day reading over contracts. She had about twenty minutes to finish up what she was doing before she was to meet with other members of the White Lotus at Air Temple Island. She was looking forward to seeing all her friends. While they had rebuilt Republic City and the Earth Territories together their own lives took different paths.

Bolin and Opal ended up having a big family and while Bolin was an advisor to the Earth Territories and their militaries; Opal was given the responsibility of the Southern Air Temple upon her obtaining Airbending Master. Bolin's time was often split between the Air Temple and Ba Sing Se. You wouldn't know how absent he was for how much his children adored him. And much to the surprise of Bolin and Opal the triplets of their 6 ended up being firebenders like their Uncle Mako. The other 3 being split into 2 airbenders and an earth bender. Korra was elated to teach the triplets firebending since Mako was being groomed for Police Chief in Republic City and spent most of his time there with his wife, Yuki. Yuki, a fellow detective on the force with Mako, had spent much of her time after the evacuation with Mako trying to maintain the Triads' crime. Their only son ended up being a waterbender just like Yuki but was the spitting image of Mako. Unlike his parents however he found his calling in journalism, and much to the dismay of Mako, he found himself working for one of Republic City's best selling tabloids. With a close connection to the Avatar, he had the inside scoop of anything that occurred in Korra and Asami's personal life, the two women always giving him an inside scoop.

As Asami made her way to her car she thought about how no matter how many driving lessons she had given Korra the Avatar was a horrible driver. She did remember how that was the first bonding moment they ever had, on Asami's racetrack. Then later teaching her how to drive before the whole deal with Zaheer happened. Even twenty years after Korra's return, she mostly opted for the use of her airbending staff more so than driving her car. Asami always assumed it was because of the freedom airbending offered over having to obey the rules of the road. Although, Asami was a non-bender and was comfortable with her non-bending there was part of her that envied Korra's ability to control the elements and the kind of freedom that came with that. While Asami did understand the pressures Korra had there were times she wanted to control the skies without the use of an airplane or to make way across the sea without the use of a boat.

Asami's drive across the city to the docks was relatively short considering she knew every shortcut she could possibly take. As she boarded the ferry to Airbender Island she thought back to every time she went to visit Korra after their visit to the Spirit World. Asami remembered the butterflies in her stomach every time she went to see Korra. But Asami remembered it felt that way even years after they married and adopted children of their own every time she went longer than a few hours without seeing Korra the butterflies would turn up shortly before their reunion.

As the shore of Air Temple Island made an appearance, the butterflies Asami hadn't felt in nearly a decade surfaced. She looked at the figured donned in their White Lotus attire and instantly regretted coming straight from the Future Industries office, her regular garb would suffice for the meeting though.

As soon as Asami stepped off the ferry, she was greeted by those she had accepted as her family after her real family was taken away from her so soon. There before her stood her son, the new chief of the Southern Water tribe in his White Lotus dress. It hadn't hit Asami until now how much he looked like Korra despite not having any blood relation the Avatar. It was the way he carried himself so carefree and confident that made Asami feel like Kota was more Korra than any blood relative could have ever been. To the right of him stood his sister Anzu who was every bit Asami that Kota was Korra, right down to her taste in black and red. Much like Kota, Anzu was also an orphan who found her way into Asami and Korra's life, along with their third adopted child Wenhao. Wenhao was absent, however, as she was now a commander in the United Republic Navy, and despite her status as a White Lotus member her service in the navy was always her first and foremost duty.

Asami hugged and greeted the members of her family as well as Mako, Bolin, Opal, Meelo, Ikki, and other long time White Lotus as she made her way to the main hall. As soon as she stepped into the hall she was greeted by Jinora and before her stood a young Earth Republic boy no older than 8. Before the trials even started Asami knew by his smile, they had found the next Avatar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Asami got back into her car she decided that she needed to make a pitstop. As she parked her car Asami looked up at the statue of Korra standing proudly in the middle of what was now Avatar Korra Memorial Park. Asami sat on the bench that was directly across from the statue Asami had commissioned the first time she rebuilt the city. Not much had changed about the park since she had it built all those years ago, except now there was a plaque mounted at the bottom of the statue.

_To all before and to all who may come after._

_Let your sacrifices be known and your cause be just._

_Avatar Korra your time here was too short but your legacy lives on forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am not gonna kill someone off every chapter. These ones just ended up that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had a thing for ultimate sacrifice and unrequited love. As much as I loved the ending of TLOK it was fun to write my own.


End file.
